


Ain’t it hard keeping it so hardcore

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Divergence, Crush, Death, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Grief, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mourning, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vicley drabbles





	1. It wasn’t  the same

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really love writing for vicley hope y’all like these

The pressure of keeping it secret killed them both they tried to make things work but for some reason it didn’t the timing wasn’t right for them 

“Hey handsome”The redhead woman greeted Lucas not to long ago after he broke things off with Vic he had been seeing someone else 

It wasn’t the same with Sheila she could never be Vic no matter how much Lucas wished she was her he missed Vic 

 

Vic observed the new couple from a distance her heart sunk she had fallen fast and hard for him but she couldn’t let her personal feelings get in the way right now 

Vic refused to let him know how much seeing him with another woman hurt her life goes on and so must she


	2. Love of her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This killed me :(

It’s been months since the funeral for Vic

She had gotten normalcy in her own way 

Vic would come home and she’d have conversations with the air as if she was talking to Lucas the man whom would have been her husband 

Everything reminded her of him 

The bed they slept in together 

The laughs she shared with him in said bed 

Cups of coffee they would all bring back memories of the man that she loved and the only one she’ll ever love 

She lost the love of her life 

Lucas was never just a fling to her he was way more than that she loved him with her entire heart and soul 

She would have a smile on her face now as she reminisced to herself about the many conversations and moments they shared together


	3. Can’t wait

“Good morning beautiful”Lucas said leaning over closer to her kissing her sweetly on her lips 

“Good morning to you too”Vic said after she kissed him in return enjoying this tender moment they were sharing 

It was early in the morning they had a day off so they could stay home together 

“I can’t wait to meet this little guy”Lucas mentioned placing a hand on the bump peeking through the fabric of her red t shirt 

“You and me both”Vic said warming to the touch from her husband 

“We’ll be great parents Eggy”Lucas told her 

“Oh I know we will”She murmured back to him


	4. Made a mistake

“Mom dad I didn’t think y’all would be coming home so late?”Ethan was shocked when his parents walked through the door they should have been off at work 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?”Lucas asked him 

“We were let out early”Ethan lies easily a nervous smile painting across his face 

 

“Do you smell that?”Vic asked Lucas she turned around as if she was trying to find something 

“The stench of a big fat lie”Lucas responded seeing where his wife was going with this 

They caught their teenage son red handed lying to them straight to their faces

 

 

“I made a mistake.”Lucas told his wife they had talked about trusting Ethan to be a reasonable young man the older he got they gave him the keys to the house 

“You know better Lucas”Vic sighed 

 

“I thought he had a good head on his shoulders that it was time to give him some responsibility now that he’s older”Lucas muttered over to his wife 

“Tell us the truth what really happened?”Vic said placing her hands in her hips staring down at the teen her lips were pursed and boy did she look pissed 

“I got suspended”Ethan told his parents after seeing the look on his moms face he knew she meant business and was not playing around with him 

 

“Ethan Ripley what the hell did you do?”Vic yelled raising her voice at him 

“I got into a fight with a boy over a girl and I may have punched him and broken his nose”Ethan admitted to his parents while hanging his head down

Both Vic and Lucas could have killed him if he then and there this wasn’t good at all he fucked up royally big time

“All of this for a girl”Lucas said shaking his head in disbelief

‘Great just great now the two of them would have to have a word with the principal about what exactly happened and try to get him unsuspended’ Vic thought to herself


	5. I’m yours

“Say the words and I’m yours”Lucas came closer to her 

Lucas was walking around shirtless after coming out of the shower 

She could stare at those abs of his all day correction she would like she was doing right now 

Lucas wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly pressing his body up against hers

“I’m all yours hubby”Vic smirked dirty thoughts began filling her head 


	6. Us

“Are you having second thoughts?”Vic asked her boyfriend 

“About what... us?”Lucas questioned 

“Do you want to do this even if it means you may lose your job?”Vic asked him 

“At least we’ll be together good or bad”Lucas said to her


	7. Cute

”You are tempting”Lucas whispered into her after he looked around making sure no one was around to hear the two of them

Vic looked around as well before settling eke eyes back on him ”Really?”

”Cute of you to be playing coy with me at a time like this Victoria”Lucas crossed his arms he sounded amused 

”Who says I'm playing Lucas?”Vic mentioned her tone lilting slightly as it became enriched with amusement herself at the conversation they were having with each other


	8. Best thing

“These past few months with you have been amazing you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me”Vic told her husband 

They went to Hawaii for their honeymoon   
Even planned a few other trips with each other 

Lucas had talked her into visiting Australia with him he had to protect her from scary bugs trying to in her words attack her 

“I’d say the same abut you Eggy it’s nice being husband and wife”Lucas added


	9. Basket of hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene from the bad seed my favorite classic horror film

“What will you give me for a basket of kisses?”Elise asked her father this was something they always did 

 

“A basket of kisses? Why, I'll give you a basket of hugs!”Lucas replied coming close wrapping his arms around Elise hugging her tightly 

“She really is a daddy’s girl”Vic said watching the two 

“As if I haven’t noticed”Lucas laughed a bit in response to her statement


	10. I thought I lost you

”Get better for me”Vic told him 

She laid on the hospital bed with him 

Lucas nuzzled closer to her ”I'll try my best”

Vic whispered ”I really thought I lost you”


	11. Safe and that's all that matters

“I was worried about you”Lucas admitted to her 

Vic had gone on a rescue call and when she came home to Lucas she was pretty scratched up when he saw her he had examined her injuries 

“I know you were sorry for scaring you like this”Vic told him

“You are safe and that's all that matters to me” Lucas pressed a kiss to a scar on her left cheek 

Vic winced slightly the pain was a bitch but he was there comforting her in her own time of need 

”I was scared too I thought that there was a good chance I might not come back”Vic admitted to him her voice hitching slightly

”And that the last conversation we had would be our last didn't you?”He asked her 

”I couldn't say goodbye to you like that thank goodness I didn't”Vic told him


	12. Includes you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship angst

“Why do you care so much about me?”Vic asked the man 

She wondered why the chief had been so worried about her and her well being 

“I’m looking out for my team and that includes you Hughes”Lucas told her 

Vic stares at him tying to get a good read of him this felt weird to her the chief cared about her and she kind of liked hearing that from him even though she probably shouldn’t


	13. Strictly professional

“Strictly professional”Lucas reminded her

“That’s exactly what we are”Vic told him 

“Well it was nice seeing you Hughes”Lucas said as he watched her get ready to head out the door of the room he was in 

“And it was nice seeing you too Chief”Vic said before walking away


	14. Hard being single

“Eva was bad for me but I never really saw the bad side of her until it was too late we separated and then of course there was Hillary she despised me”Lucas mentioned opening up to his fiancé about his ex wives 

“That must have been awful for you”Vic said 

“It was I don’t know how I managed to pick myself up afterwards it’s hard being single after you’ve been married for so long”Lucas told her


	15. You wanna talk about it

“You wanna talk about it?”Lucas asked her

“Little boy house got on fire his parents made it out safe and sound but he didn’t”Vic started her lips slowly pursing she had a sullen look on her face 

“I tried to save him but then he died there in my arms he was calling out for his mommy and daddy before his eyes closed shut”Vic continued before breaking into tears at those last few words 

“Vic I’m so sorry”Lucas kissed away at her tears as Vic sobbed into his shoulder getting his shirt wet

“All I could think about was Ethan and Elise”Vic said in between sobs


	16. I love you 3000

”I love you 3000”Vic whispered to him 

”I love you 3000 too”Lucas whispered back as he leaned over pressing a kiss to her forehead 

He held her close to him as they laid in bed together 

They had the day off and they weren't doing anything 

”I’ll never get tired of moments like these”Vic said


	17. Listened to me

”You should have listened to me” Vic groaned 

”We were going the wrong way” Lucas argues with her 

”No we weren't” Vic argues back 

They had just gotten themselves lost during a road trip and were now resting at a rest area 

”Mommy are we there yet?” Elise asked her mother 

”Not yet”Vic told her daughter 

”This is taking forever” Ethan signed rolling his eyes as he watches a youtube video on his phone 

”Just be patient”Lucas said to the teen


	18. Drive me crazy

”You matter so much to me you have no idea”Lucas said to her

“Half of the time you drive me crazy”Vic mused 

“You drive me crazy”Lucas said back to her 

“Touché”Vic states before taking a sip of coffee


	19. Apologize

”Mr.Watson you wanted to speak to us further about Ethan?”Lucas asked the man 

The principal took a sharp breath before speaking his southern accent ringing out heavily ”Steven’s family is threatening to press charges unless you get your boy to apologize” 

Steven Fields was the boy their son had gotten into a fight with he punched him and broke his nose with they had grounded their son once they found out he got suspended 

Steven ran home crying to his lawyer parents and now they were threatening to take legal action against one ethan ripley 

”We will have to have a talk with him sir I’m sure we can work out on an agreement with him”Vic said before sighing


	20. Special

”Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were special”Vic says to her husband 

”Funny I felt the same way” Lucas tells her 

”Well you can make fun all you want Lucas but I can assure you that I'm definitely not in the mood for jokes”Vic responds 

”Who says I'm making fun of you?”Lucas smirked 

”There you go with that damn smirking thing that you're always doing”vic said becoming irritated by the sight of his smirk


	21. Looks like We’ll be stuck here for a while

“Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”Lucas said to her

“It seems so”Vic took one look out the window 

Their plans on going back to Seattle would have to be delayed 

They were supposed to be leaving Florida but the weather had been quite nasty 

Raining really hard thunder going along with said rain and the wind was just horrid 

 

“We booked the tickets and everything”Lucas muttered sighing as he observed the weather from their hotel window


	22. Careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and I’m hurting lol I just had a root canal done and it really hurts i missed vicley and wanted to write this

“I told Sully because I trusted him”Lucas tells her

“How is that any different from me telling Travis?”Vic argued with him 

“From what he told me he seems to have a big mouth you should be more careful if he tells anyone else we might be in big trouble”Lucas says giving her a warning 

“I doubt he’ll tell anyone but if you want to fight with me that’s on you”Vic shrugs he confronted her about her telling her friend about him and now the two of them were having a full on fight with each other


	23. Missed a spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweetness domestic fluffy vicley and family time needed this after the day I’ve had

“Ellie aren’t you supposed to be in your room?”Vic asked her daughter 

She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and went to investigate them only to find her daughter reaching for some chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar 

When she turned around to face her after hearing her mother’s footsteps Elise had made a bit of a mess her face was dirty 

Vic walked over to her grabbing a washcloth wiping along the chocolate that had gotten on her face “You can have a few”

“Thank you mommy I love you very very much” Elise thanked her mother with a hug 

The two weren’t exactly alone Lucas had been woken up from his slumber when he heard what sounded like talking coming from downstairs so he wanted to see what all the commotion was about 

Lucas snuck behind his wife planting a few kisses to her neck Vic couldn’t help the grin that slowly began to widen on her face 

“I couldn’t find you”Lucas says sheepishly before eying their daughter whom sat down on a chair staring up at the two of them 

“Well you found me anyways”Vic says swaying back and forth as he kept his hold on her enjoying the comfort she got from knowing he was near her

Lucas then went over to Elise bending down so he could be on her level he examined her face “You missed a spot Eggy”

Lucas grabbed a washcloth wiping at the corner of her lips when he saw a brown stain


	24. Maybe I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre relationship fluff

“It’s not like I like you or anything! ... Okay, well- maybe I do.”Vic admits to him

This was all so new for her and it was pretty scary facing the fact that she was beginning to get really strong feelings for Lucas 

Vic was secretly dating the fire chief she had every right in her mind to be freaking out like she was 

“Maybe I like you too”Lucas placed his hand on her left cheek caressing it his eyes locking with hers


	25. Around my heart

”At least I have manners”Lucas jokes with her 

”Whenever we go out to dinner you always pull out chairs for me you are an old school gentleman”Vic tells her husband 

”You my lovely wife deserve nothing but the absolute best and I intend on giving you the world and more”Lucas says to her 

”You really know your way around my heart”Vic laughs a but giving him a small smile


	26. Something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff pre-relationship fluff

”Cute and adorable that's what you are”Lucas nudges his girlfriends arm

”The more you sweet talk me the more brownie points you'll earn”Vic tells him 

”I’m not trying to sweet talk you”Lucas replies

”Seems like you are”She stuck her tongue out at him playfully which made him break into fits of laughter 

“You are something else”Lucas tells her


	27. Better be

They got into a silly fight over disagreements over wedding plans 

Giving each other the silent treatment 

Although it didn't help that the two had to be around each other

”Hughes can I speak to you?”Lucas asked approaching 

Vic broke her silence answering him with a bit of an attitude “You better be telling me sorry”

“Look I’m sorry I was an ass you were right those colors would look awful together I like yours better”Lucas admits his own role in what went wrong with their fighting 

“I’ll take it”Vic smiles at him he apologized to her in his own way


	28. Can I sit here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship cuteness and awkwardness

“Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”Lucas asked the woman 

To his surprise she said “Sure you can”

Vic turned over to look at this man that she had just spoken to surprised to see it was Chief Ripley 

Well this was awkward a day after she yelled at him she was now face to face with him 

Lucas had a surprised look on his face as soon as he had glanced over too seeing that the woman he had been talking to was firefighter Hughes 

“Its a nice day to be outside isn’t it?”Vic mentions trying to make conversation with him so this whole situation wouldn’t feel so awkward

“Yeah it sure is”Lucas gave her a small smile 

“I didn’t know that you came here Chief”Vic said she was out at one of her favorite cafes in Seattle 

“This is one of my favorite eating spots”Lucas said to her


	29. As beautiful as a rose

“You’re as beautiful as a rose”Lucas tells her caressing her face 

 

“I didn’t know you were a poet”Vic laughs her eyes meeting his

“I’m full of hidden talents”Lucas jokes with her 

“I bet you are”She said


	30. Better with it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went with the flow on this one and I like how it turned out

“You’d look better with it off”Vic tells him as she eyed the green shirt he was wearing 

“This was the shirt you bought me for my birthday”Lucas tells her 

“I spent a lot of money on it now come on”Vic encourages him snippily to undress

”I can't say no to you”Lucas says slowly unbuttoning the top buttons before he got to the lower ones as he began discarding it pulling it over his head before dropping it to the side


	31. Power couple

"You know you guys are a power couple?"Travis asked his friend Vic

Vic glances over in the direction of her husband “I walk a tight rope balancing it all motherhood First Lady and all”

Lucas was reading a story to Elise whom was glued on to every single word that her father had uttered to her 

“Don’t take all the credit”Lucas says in between his reading which earned him a laugh from his wife


	32. Good enough

”I’m not good enough for you”Lucas said to vic 

”You are more than enough for me”Vic tells him 

”Why do you say that?”Lucas was doubting himself he was wondering if dating a subordinate was one giant mistake 

”Its the truth”Vic tells him


	33. "If I came from a universe you never existed in, I think my life would have been worse off."

"If I came from a universe you never existed in, I think my life would have been worse off."Vic tells her fiancé

“Life would just be dull and boring”Lucas said kissing her on her knuckles 

“I’m extremely glad that it’s not the case otherwise I’d be miserable”Vic said to him

“You deserve quality loving”Lucas tackled her on the bed

“All the love in the world”Vic says in between ecstatic giggles


	34. Too good to me

”Lucas you really are way too good to me”Vic said to her husband 

”It’s your day and I wanted it to be special for you”Lucas says kissing her on her forehead 

”I’m a lucky woman”Vic hugged onto the oversized pink teddy bear that said congratulations mom to be on it 

They were throwing a private baby shower party at their house 

”I’m luckier because I have you”Lucas smiled at her


	35. Respect me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during their face off first meeting when Vic yelled at him during peer reviews

‘Over time she’ll have to respect me’ Lucas thinks to himself 

Vic stared at the incredibly good looking Fire Chief sitting aside from her 

He may have been crush worthy but she had to set him straight

Lucas was unbothered by her outburst but he smirked at her beautiful face 

Their eyes locked on each other’s


	36. Up early

“You’re up early?”Vic asks after turning to face her husband 

“I have the most beautiful wife in the world”Lucas says making her chuckle 

“I’m pretty valuable aren’t I?”Vic teases 

“Very valuable”Lucas muttered leaning in closer to her


	37. That's reassuring

”You are my sunshine”Lucas sang the words to his sick wife 

”My only sunshine”Vic crooned along with him 

”How are you?” Lucas asks her

”At least I still have my voice other than that I feel really shitty”Vic tells her husband 

”You’ve got me you know that right?”Lucas had asked her 

”Thats reassuring babe”Vic says sweetly to her husband


	38. Never leave

“I love waking up to you”Lucas muttered sheepishly 

“Even better now that we’re married”Vic laughs 

“Makes it even better”Lucas leaned over placing gentle kisses to the side of her neck and kissing up around her earlobe 

Vic let out pleasure filled moans in between giggles “At this rate I’ll never leave this bed”


	39. Have I told you lately that I love you

”Have I told you lately that I love you?”Lucas sang to her 

”You're a good singer”Vic smiled blushing a bit 

She was taken aback by the grand gesture of affection 

”There’s a really karaoke bar I'll have to take you there sometime”Lucas mentioned suggestively 

”I wouldn't be opposed to that”She leaned in giving him a kiss


	40. Happy you’re home

“Hubby”Vic wrapped her arms around the older man’s waist 

“Hello Eggy”Lucas bent down kissing her on her forehead 

“I’m so happy you’re home”Vic said 

“Me too”Lucas replied


End file.
